


Wayward Kisses

by Miratete



Series: The Wayward Series [5]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Robot/Human Relationships, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: A human teenager meets the femme of his dreams. Unfortunately, he's not completely up on Cybertronian cultural customs, or the fact that Moonracer's bound to be a heart-breaker.





	Wayward Kisses

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Oh my goodness, Bumblebee! Is that a human?”

Bumblebee, halfway up the scaffolding's ladder, turned and found himself optic-to-optic with Moonracer. Only she was looking up to where Spike was hanging over the railing around the scaffold looking down at her in wide-eyed wonder. They had been drafted along with a few other minibots that morning to assist Hauler with replacing some of the wiring inside the walls and ceilings of the Ark. “He is,” Bumblebee replied.

Moonracer kept staring at the teenage boy, who remained staring back. “Is it your pet? Can I hold it.”

“He's a male, and... ah... He's not really a pet.”

“You can hold me,” piped up Spike.

“Ooh!” Moonracer reached up and lifted Spike from the raised platform and cradled him delicately in her hands, examining his shape and cooing the whole while about how cute he was.

Elita One's team had been transferred to Earth. Shockwave had hounded them relentlessly since their existence had been confirmed, and not even the relocation of their headquarters had helped. Eventually it was decided that they, along with Alpha Trion, should be removed to the world of organics.

“Do you have a name?” she asked the blushing boy.

“It's Spike. Spike Witwicky.”

“Spike. That's an interesting name,” she giggled. “And look at these cute little clothes!” Moonracer pawed at the pockets and collar on his shirt with her slightly pointed fingers. “Did you dress him up, Bumblebee?” And then she tipped him over and ran her hand down his back and over his butt and thighs, stroking him like a cat.

“Ah, Moonracer...” Bumblebee started shyly. “Humans aren't really pets. They are civilized and they do have some dignity.” He hated to stop her since she was obviously enjoying herself.

Spike actually didn't mind the attention. “It's okay, Bumblebee,” he said cheerfully. “She's just curious and she's not hurting me.” Admittedly he had been just as curious about the six femmes since their arrival on Earth, but had not had theopportunity to meet any since their landing two days ago.

“Oh! I'm sorry,” she apologized sweetly and stopped stroking him. Gently she replaced him on the scaffold. “We heard that the main sentient race here were the primates called humans, but they didn't tell us how civilized or intelligent they were.” She pulled him close to her face. “I hope I didn't offend you. I got a little excited because you are just so adorable.”

Spike was stunned. Was that a blush in her cheeks? How would a blush even be possible? “I'm not offended,” he said genuinely, smiling at the pretty robot. She was pretty, even by human standards.

Bumblebee, having reached the top of the scaffold, was now sitting on the platform, his processors whirring. Maybe Spike would be his ticket to getting a date with the femme. “Spike's my best friend here,” said the yellow mech with enthusiasm. “So I've gotten to know all about his kind pretty well. And they have a lot of interesting culture too.”

“Are they all this adorable?” Moonracer asked. She couldn't help but reach up toward the human boy again, and she chirped in delight when he took her index finger in his hands.

“Naw... Spike's especially cute for a human.”

“Well thanks Bumblebee,” Spike laughed. Normally he'd be annoyed at being described as such, but in this case the supposed cuteness was working to his advantage. He'd finally gotten to meet one of the femmes up close.

At that moment Hauler came around the corner rolling a spool of cable in front of him. “Hello, Moonracer,” he smiled on seeing the lithe femme at the scaffold. The names of the arriving Autobots had been learned well before they reached their new home. And then he looked up into the scaffolding. “How's it going up there, guys?” he asked.

“Pretty good,” reported Bumblebee. “We're about ready for that cable.”

Moonracer waved a goodbye and began stepping away. “Well I'll get out of the way and let you guys get back to work,” she excused herself.

“Nice meeting you, Moonracer. I hope we can talk again sometime,” said Spike.

“Maybe we could show you around a human city,” Bumblebee offered, not wanting to be forgotten.

“All right. I'd like that,” she said with a pleased smile and walked off. The gaze of the two mechs and the human followed her out.

“Wow... she's really cool,” sighed Spike after her. “I hope I get to meet the others soon.”

Bumblebee smirked as Hauler handed the end of the fresh cable up to him. Yeah, this could work to his advantage.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Later, as they lounged in Bumblebee's quarters Spike brought up Moonracer. “I thought that maybe when I got up close, the femmes would be kinda creepy or scary. But they're not. At least Moonracer isn't. She's actually quite nice, and pretty.”

“They aren't scary...unless you're facing one down in battle. Hey maybe we should go out on double-date as you humans call it. You and Carly and Me and Moonracer. If she'd agree.”

“Well I'll just go smile and look cute and of course she'll agree,” Spike grinned confidently.

Bumblebee laughed. “It was funny that she thought you were my pet human. As far as I knew, you're Carly's pet. She's the one that keeps you on a leash.”

Spike groaned. “Don't mention it.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Oh hey! There's Spike!” said a familiar voice in the hall, followed by a few definitely feminine giggles. Spike, on his way to find some breakfast, looked down the corridor to see Moonracer and the femme named Firestar standing there, and altered his course.

The femmes crouched as he approached. “Ooh! He is cute!” squeaked Firestar, extending a long finger toward him.

“Hello ladies,” said Spike confidently. He took Firestar's finger and held it tightly. To his delight she was just as pretty as Moonracer, though instead of the usual pastels the femmes seemed to prefer, she was a bright red color with a golden faceplate.

“Spike? May I pick you up again?” Moonracer asked, holding out her hand toward him.

He simply climbed into her palm and the two femmes stood up, taking him with them.

“So you're friends with Bumblebee? The yellow minibot?” asked Firestar.

“We've been close friends ever since we met and we've been on a lot of missions and adventures together. And fought the Decepticons,” he said proudly.

“Do you kiss him? Ironhide said that humans kiss a lot and he was teaching Chromia how to kiss like a human on the shuttle ride here,” Firestar asked innocently.

Spike laughed awkwardly. “Well usually only males kiss females in our culture. So no, I don't kiss Bumblebee.”

“Oh...I see. Well, would you kiss a femme?” asked Firestar. Her tone of voice sounded almost hopeful.

Spike blushed. “Well, I guess I would since I'm male and femmes are female.”

“Would you kiss me?” Moonracer asked, stepping in eagerly, seeing where this was going. “We all practiced with each other on the shuttle.”

The image of the six femmes making out together suddenly floated to the front of Spike's mind. No wonder Skyfire was shaking after he landed. That had to be one heck of an interesting flight.

“Well, I suppose I could. But wouldn't you rather kiss a mech?” he asked, noting that Cliffjumper and Gears were standing at the end of the hall looking on.

“But I want to kiss you; I want to find out what a human feels like.”

Spike straightened, his left hand gripping Moonracer's thumb for balance. She was serious about this. “Well, all right.”

Moonracer grinned, and then shut off her optics as she brought her face close to his. Spike planted his hands on either side of her head, aimed for her pale pink upper lip, closed his eyes, and smooched her as hard as he could without slobbering on her. The kiss ended when he lost his balance and tumbled back into her hand.

The two femmes giggled in delight.

The two minibots down the hall gasped in astonishment.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Later that day, as Hound and Spike were coming in from a patrol, Moonracer and Lancer caught them in the entryway to the Ark. “Hey! Spike! Moonracer called out, waving to him as he hopped out of the Jeep. Hound suddenly wished he hadn't gone through all those mud puddles and gotten himself completely filthy. On Earth he'd picked up this habit of splashing through rain-filled low spots on the roads just to see how far he could spray the water. He transformed anyway. At least his faceplates were protected and stayed clean when in vehicle mode.

The two femmes came over to Spike and crouched. “Spike, this is Lancer.”

“Nice to meet you, Lancer,” he said, holding out his hand, which the orange and purple femme took gently.

“Likewise. Oh...he is sweet!” she cooed.

Hound was definitely wishing he'd stayed clean. Maybe a quick trip to the wash racks and he could get back soon enough to introduce himself properly...

“Spike... I'm sorry to impose upon you, but we were talking...” Moonracer was definitely blushing. How did they do that? “...and well, Lancer wanted to see what it would be like to kiss with a human. Like you and I did earlier. Would you mind?”

Spike suddenly felt warm all over. “Well, all right,” he said, trying to sound as if he'd just been asked to fetch a Frisbee off of a roof or to pull a splinter from a finger. In actuality he was doing somersaults inside. He'd been tickled at Moonracer's finding him cute, and then to have her and Firestar gushing over him this morning, and to kiss Moonracer's pale pink lips...and now another of the femmes wanted to try. It was wonderful. These female-gendered robots were the best thing since...since ever. They were the synthesis of the two favorite things in his life—the Autobots and girls.

For a moment he felt guilty since he was officially with Carly. But oh well. Who was he to say 'no' to a lovely lady visiting from a war-torn planet?

Hound stared open-mouthed as Moonracer picked up Spike and brought him to her face. “Like this,” she explained to Firestar and then kissed the teenager as she had earlier that day. “And you have to switch off your optics. They close their eyelids when they do it.”

“That seems easy enough.”

Spike was carefully handed over to Lancer and she did her best, and then tried again. “Ooh! You can feel the top nodes of his energy field! It's amazing!” she exclaimed.

“I know!” And with that Moonracer leaned in and kissed Spike in the middle of his back.

Hound decided to slip away and clean up, and was about to step back when an angry voice stopped anything from happening. “Spike!!” came a shrill cry.

Spike looked in the direction from which his name had been called. “Oh...hi Carly,” he said, guilt bringing a blush to his face this time.

Carly stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

“Oh! Another human! Look at that yellow fur!” cried Lancer. “I think it's a female too.”

“Uh, that's Spike's mate,” Hound offered.

Spike flashed the scout an irritated glance. “She's my girlfriend. Mate and girlfriend don't mean the same thing,” he huffed. And then he turned to Carly. “Carly, it's not what it looks like,” came Spike's explanation.

“I expected you'd say that,” Carly answered angrily. Turning sharply she stomped away.

“Carly! Carly wait!” Spike called after her. “Lancer, put me down please,” he asked the femme holding him, which she did, and he ran after Carly. “Carly! Wait! Let me explain. It was all innocent.”

“I'm sure it was,” she answered sarcastically.

“They were just curious about human customs. Apparently Ironhide was telling them a lot of stuff on the way here.”

“I don't care what Ironhide told them!”

“They were just curious, and they asked nicely if I would show them how humans kiss.”

“Just being friendly?” Carly snapped as they made their way into the Ark.

“Um...yeah...” Spike coughed.

“Very friendly I see. Cliffjumper said that he and Gears saw you kissing Moonracer this morning, and now I catch you with her and Lancer. I've been waiting all afternoon for you to come back from patrol and when you do, here you are locking lips with another woman!”

Carly suddenly stopped and spun about, and Spike nearly ran into her. 

“Spike! It's our anniversary!”

Spike paled. She was right They'd been together four years now. “Oh Carly! Oh my gosh. I'm such an idiot.”

“Admitting it is the first step.”

“Yeah, thanks. Look with all the excitement about Alpha Trion and Elita One and their team coming down here I completely forgot.”

“Excitement is right,” she grumped pointedly.

“Well yeah. They're very curious about us humans, like we are of them.”

“I'm sure you're very curious about them too. And I hope that your curiosity is satisfied, if you get my drift,” she said angrily.

“Carly, can you forgive me? I really was just trying to be nice.” He put on his best innocent look. “Please?” he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes and sighed melodramatically. “Fine.”

“C'mon. I'll take you into town tonight, buy you dinner, take you to a movie—even a mushy romantic movie if you want.”

Carly's eyes widened. “You'd be willing to see a chick flick?”

“If it will prove that I still love you, yes.”

She threw her arms around him and smiled wickedly. “All right then. Dinner and a chick flick it is. I'll consider it adequate punishment for your indiscretion.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning again and continuing inside, this time leading him by the hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

He wasn't sure how he got into these situations, but two days later Greenlight and Firestar had Spike between them, and were tickling him mercilessly. Somehow they'd gotten his shirt and boots off, and Moonracer was there as well, egging them on.

Carly was none too pleased to see this when she and Chip walked in on the scene. A break-up message arrived ten minutes later from her phone.

“What!?” Spike blurted. “She can't even tell me to my face!?”

Chip took his eyes off of Teletraan's screen, folded his arms over his chest, and leaned back into his wheelchair. “The fact that you were getting an erection probably didn't help. I would have broken up with you too.”

“Thanks, Chip. You're a big help,” Spike snapped and walked out, shoving his phone into his pocket.

-o-o-o-o-o-

That evening Moonracer found Spike sitting outside the Ark looking very glum. “Spike! Oh my gosh!” She patted Trailbreaker on the arm, on whose arm she had been walking, and hurried over to him.

“Hi Moonracer,” he said flatly as she crouched in front of him.

“Spike, I heard that Carly got jealous and broke up with you. I asked Bumblebee about it and he said that human women are jealous by nature. I wanted to apologize because I didn't realize that and I know I was partly responsible for it happening.”

Spike sighed. She was right—it was partly her fault it had happened, but really Carly should have been more understanding of the female Autobots. He unwrapped his arms from around his knees and stood. “It's okay, Moonracer. It happens.” He looked into her silver face, marveling at the way her blue eyes glowed so beautifully in the twilight. The sun had set just fifteen minutes before.

“If there's anything I can do, please let me know. Would you like me to talk to her and explain? I don't mind, really.”

Spike shook his head. “Thanks, but I'm just going to let it go...at least for now. At some point maybe she'll realize there's no reason to get jealous of any of you femmes.”

Moonracer giggled softly. “There isn't?” she said coyly.

“Well, I guess there must be.” He felt his cheeks start to burn. “You're all so pretty, and I heard that you're one of the best sharpshooters in the Autobot army.”

“I'm the best sharpshooter. But...tell me again that we're pretty.”

Spike laughed. “You are, at least the four of you I've gotten a good look at.”

“Even by human standards? I mean, I know we were designed to look good from a mech's point of view, but to your species?”

“Yep, even to our species.”

She suddenly remembered that she'd left Trailbreaker waiting and looked back over her shoulder at him. He stood there patiently, and gave her a little wave.

“I'm sorry, Spike,” she apologized. “But I promised Trailbreaker a bit of my time tonight. He was going to take me out to see the sunset, but I was late and we missed it, so we're going to try to catch the moonrise from somewhere he knows. Could we talk tomorrow? Maybe you and Bumblebee could show me the city if you're free? I've got training with Bluestreak in the morning, but in the afternoon I'm available.”

“All right. We could do that. We know some great places to show you.” His mournful attitude over the break-up had been pushed aside in a wave of excitement over Moonracer's interest in him.

“Send me a message tomorrow when you have time,” she said, rising and walking back to Trailbreaker.

“Okay!” he said, all aglow and waving at her.

She rejoined Trailbreaker and the two dropped into their alt-modes and headed away from the Ark.

Spike turned and headed back inside. Suddenly the break-up didn't seem like such a loss. He began to run, hoping he could catch Bumblebee in his quarters before the minibot went on duty.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The trip to the city went exceptionally well, and the visit to the nearby waterfalls with Hound did too, and so did the flight to the top of Mt. Hood with Jetfire. And now Spike was taking Moonracer out to see the ocean from Longview Point...just the two of them.

She'd been fascinated by the Earth's abundance of natural water and loved to touch it or put her feet into it. The tourists had all been astounded when she'd stepped into the base pool of Bridal Veil Falls and showered playfully in the falling torrent, laughing and giggling and singing a few snatches of Cybertronian tunes...at least until the rangers came along and told her it really wasn't appropriate that she leave the designated pathways.

After marveling at the panorama of the ocean and coastline from the viewpoint, Spike thought she might like to wander about the relatively still waters in the cove below Longview Point and feel the surf. And so he directed her on the winding road down and led her out onto the beach.

He was right. The mint-green femme was thrilled to wade into the ocean and to let it crash against her plating and feel it surge through her frame. When she finally came out of the water hours later she was draped in seaweed and had a starfish attached to her thigh. And then she lay on the beach next to Spike, watching the sky and the clouds roll in from the ocean and the starfish crawl over her leg. When her hand flopped down beside him, Spike couldn't help but lean up against it.

She turned her head and smiled at him. “Spike, it's so different from Cybertron here. Thank you for taking me out to see the ocean.”

“Hey, anything I can do to keep that smile on your face. I know it won't be long until the Decepticons make a move and you're back to fighting that old war again.”

She sighed. “You're doing a wonderful job of helping me to forget it.”

Spike patted her hand. “Glad to take your mind off of things for a while.”

Suddenly her expression fell. “I hope that... that maybe I've been taking your mind off of the loss of your girlfriend. I still feel kinda bad about it.”

Spike grinned. “If I were still with her, I wouldn't be sitting on this beach on this beautiful spring day with the loveliest thing that ever graced Cybertron.”

There was that blush again. “You flatter me.” She rolled onto her side and looked at him more closely, her blue optics looking into his dark eyes.

“I didn't think they made such pretty robots up there...not until I met you.”

“You really do think I'm beautiful?”

“Very.”

“And I think you're cute.” She leaned toward him and nuzzled her face into his hair.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When the next opportunity arose, Spike took Moonracer out again on a long drive, blowing off the fact that his dad had asked for some help that day in Wheeljack's lab. Instead he went cruising the interstate, teaching Moonracer how to dodge the Highway Patrol, and getting a kick out of people trying to figure out what the vehicle was. Later he showed her where there were some hot springs, and she had a wonderful time splashing in the high temperature waters. One of the pools was large enough for her to lie in, bathtub-like, which she did, stretching her limbs and singing songs he didn't recognize. In the evening, they caught a movie at the drive-in theater, hoping none of the other Autobots were there. Ironically, they watched the same movie that he'd forced himself to sit through with Carly two weeks before. Only this time, it seemed neither so sentimental nor so tedious.

When Spike went to get some popcorn for himself, he came back to find the mint-green femme in her robot mode, lying on her stomach in the grassy field at the side of the parking area. Some of the other patrons were staring at her, having been amazed at first at the Cybertronian build of the vehicle, but were now astounded at what the vehicle's root mode looked like. It was known that the drive-in was a hot-spot for 'Bot-watching, but anyone who'd gone to see “Love's Destiny” that night had really lucked out, for Inferno, Red Alert, and Firestar had shown up fifteen minutes after the film began.

Afterward, the two just lay in the grass talking and staring up at the stars. Spike did his best to impress her with his knowledge of the constellations and the few places he'd been off of his home planet. Moonracer hung on every word, stroking her finger down his back and rumpling his hair as he talked on. And then she asked to know more about Earth, and so he told her as much as he could until he was yawning.

When they returned to the Ark, he dropped her off at the room the femmes had been given for quarters, but not before a breathtakingly long goodnight kiss. “Thanks for the wonderful date,” she whispered in his ear before disappearing inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Guys...I'm going to ask Moonracer if she'll go steady with me. I think she likes me that much,” Spike announced to the group he and Bumblebee had ended up with at breakfast.

Five silver faces and one red one looked at him blankly. The sixth silver one had turned away at the statement and was walking away from the table apparently choking on his energon or something.

“Go steady?” queried Grapple.

“You know. Like be my girlfriend. Like Carly and I were...until Carly got all jealous and dumped me.”

Six faces still stared blankly, and Jazz still had his back to the group.

“She and I went out for a drive and a movie yesterday, and she was all 'you're so cute' and 'you're so sweet' and 'I'm so glad to have met you.' We had such a great time together. She even sang for me! Did you know she sings? She called it a date too. Not just 'going out' but a date.”

Bumblebee sighed quietly.

“So? Whatcha think? Should I give her flowers when I ask? Or...um...I dunno. What do you guys give girls?”

“Spike, you did notice that she's a robot...right?” asked Grapple.

“Well yeah. Hello! And a very attractive one at that.”

“Okay...Just wanted to make sure.”

Spike suddenly set down his cereal bowl and stood up on the table, picking up on the awkwardness regarding his decision. “Wait. You guys aren't going to make an issue about her being a Cybertronian and me being an Earthling, are you? I thought you were all pretty open-minded about mixed relationships. I mean, no one cared when Powerglide started dating that Astoria chick.” And then he stopped, paling considerably. “Wait... Moonracer's not with someone else already is she?” There had been some talk that Moonracer and Powerglide had been involved once upon a time, but no-one had mentioned them being a thing now, which was good considering his involvement with Astoria.

The faces all looked...nervous. Jazz came back to the table and picked up his energon cube again.

“Well no, not exactly...” said Ironhide slowly. Chromia, sitting next to him, was patting him on the shoulder.

“Not exactly what?”

“Someone? I'm no good with words,” Ironhide excused himself and returned to swallowing what was left in his cube of energon.

“I'll explain it,” jumped in Jazz, the master of explaining difficult and awkward things.

A mutual sigh of relief went around the table.

“You see, Spike,” Jazz began, setting down the cube of energon once more. “Back on Cybertron, before the war, there was a certain class of citizens with what were considered 'luxury functions.' We called them pleasurebots. Some were singers. Some were dancers. Some were designed for waxing and polishing. And some, like Moonracer, were designed for interfacing. That was her job, before the war.”

Spike's eyes grew wide. “Whoa! Interfacing? So... you're telling me... that she was a prostitute?”

“Essentially.”

He made something of a choking noise. “So... if you gave her money, she'd interface with you?”

“If she was working, yes.”

Jazz continued. “But see on Cybertron, that job doesn't have the negative connotation that it seems to here. It's a normal sort of job.”

Spike looked shocked.

“It was, and she was good at it.”

“They were all good at it,” sniggered Smokescreen.

A few of the others looked over at him.

“What?!” the blue and red mech blurted.

“Nothing... nothing...” Tracks laughed quietly.

Spike looked to Chromia for confirmation. Perhaps the others were just pulling his leg. “Is this true?”

“She was a pleasurebot. Most of us femmes were. Lancer was a fairly well known singer. Firestar was a dancer but after the war took away most work opportunities, she'd interface for money. You want to take a guess how Elita first met Optimus? Well, this would be back when they were Ariel and Orion.”

Spike felt a bit queasy—and a bit titillated at the same time.

“And you see, there's a certain personality that goes along with being a pleasurebot... a certain friendliness.” Jazz continued. “You have to be social when working those jobs.”

Spike's shoulders fell. “So she's a flirt, but doesn't really mean it.”

“Exactly.”

“She can't help herself, Spike,” explained Ironhide. “She's just that way. You should have seen Chromia when I first met her. She'd wink at every guy she passed,” he teased.

“Oh thank you. You only wish I had been a pleasurebot,” Chromia teased back.

“So, yeah. Sorry you got this far before you knew about her.” Jazz patted him on the shoulder. “So if she's been really friendly toward you, it's not because she's especially attracted to you. It's just that she just trusts you and is just being herself.”

“It was my fault,” confessed Bumblebee. “I should have said something earlier.”

“Yeah,” agreed Tracks, nudging Bumblebee with his elbow.

Defeated and somewhat embarrassed, Spike pushed his cereal bowl to the edge of the table, jumped down, and took his bowl over to the sink to wash it out.

The six sitting around the table watched him, feeling a bit guilty and regretful. “I'll go talk to him,” volunteered Bumblebee after the boy had trudged out of the room. “And maybe I can get Carly to forgive him and take him back.”

At that moment, as if on cue, Hoist strode in with Carly sitting on his shoulder. He walked over to an empty table, set her upon it, and then very quickly, surreptitiously, he retracted his mask and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to fetch some energon.

All six had seen it. “Yeah, good luck with that,” snorted Ironhide to Bumblebee.

Grapple was still gaping. “Hoist never told me! I mean, I knew he liked her, but not in that way.”

“And so the soap opera continues,” laughed Ironhide, rising from the table and catching Chromia around the waist. He looked at his bondmate and smirked crookedly. “C'mon pleasurebot. To the washracks. I need a fresh polishing,” he demanded jokingly and then half-carried, half-dragged her toward the door.

“Well talk to Tracks about it. Why ask me?” she complained. “He's the one that we used to go see for a bit of detailing,” she laughed and allowed herself to be carried out, giggling uncharacteristically all the way.

The five mechs left at the table all sighed.

“I suppose Spike could still ask Moonracer to 'go steady' as he put it,” said Smokescreen anticlimactically.

“I suppose he could.”

“Think she'd go for him?”

“She might.”

“At least she'd know that he wasn't just trying for a free 'face every night.”

They all laughed, and groaned, and sighed again.

-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-

The End

-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> The Reason this fic exists: – The following is a transcription of part of Ron Algar's YouTube review of the Transformers G1 episode #53 “The Search for Alpha Trion:”
> 
> “The red guys show up and fight their way out of Shockwave's office; then meet up with the girls. Conveniently, each of the female autobots is dating one of these guys. Either that's extraordinarily unlikely, or these girls are huge slu... Hey look at that! They found Alpha Trion!”
> 
>  
> 
> Interesting Name - “Dick. That's an interesting name” ~ one of Madonna's lines in her song “Now I'm Following You.” There's a very interesting parallel here—yay for sticky fics! I've only noticed two other authors make note of the sudden awkwardness of Spike's name after sticky stories became popular.
> 
>  
> 
> Hauler – Anyone remember this guy? I didn't think so. He got one brief appearance, in vehicle mode, without any lines, in the first G1 episode. After that... well, that's why no one remembers him. But I've given him a bit of a life in this story and in “Sunset Dreams.” He was a Constructicon, and so I've put his expertise to work as the building maintenance guy for the Autobots. Busted door? Call Hauler. Broken water pipe? Call Hauler. Need cable TV in your berthroom? Call Hauler.


End file.
